


Walking Away is for the Best

by MomofPhoenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomofPhoenix/pseuds/MomofPhoenix
Summary: She knows what is in his heart, or rather who. She decides to walk away for everyone's sake.





	1. Chapter 1

      She watches him watching her and knows it's time to do what's best for all of them. Steve and Sharon had made the decision that they weren't right for each other, but Darcy saw the longing in Bucky's eyes whenever Sharon entered the room. It was a look that Sharon gave right back to him. The problem wasn't the two of them, no it was Darcy. She was standing in the way of something happening between the two of them.

      "Hey Bucky, got a minute?" She asked him.

      "Sure Darce. What do you need, sweetheart?"

       "Let's go to the apartment and we'll talk there. This isn't really a conversation we should have around others," she replied with a sad sigh.

      "You okay, Doll?"

      "I will be."

      The walk to their floor in the facility felt like it went on forever. The tension rose up with each step they took. His from uncertainty, her's from her heart breaking. She knew that this was the right thing. She would tell him her other secret at a later date, when it would be impossible to hide. He has enough burdens placed upon his shoulders, she doesn't want her or her child to be his next obligation. She doesn't want him to miss out on being with someone he loves.

      She follows him into their apartment and the silence is overwhelming. She nearly loses her nerve to do what she knew she had to do. She sits in the arm chair while he take the couch.

      "What's going on Darcy girl?" Bucky asks her.

      "I'm not even sure where to begin," she said softly. 

      "Are you finally going to tell me about the baby?" Her head snaps up at that.

      "How? How did you know about that?"

      "I can feel the heartbeat through my hand and I've noticed a few changes. Is something wrong with you or the baby?"

      "No...Ahh...no, we're just fine. It's actually something else I wanted to talk to you about first."

      "Doll, I love you. You can tell me anything."

      "It's just that you aren't the only one who sees thing, Buck. I want you to know that you aren't obligated to stay with me, or well with us.

      "I've noticed the way you watch Agent Carter and if you want to start dating her I know she would be happy with it as well."

      He screws up his face and looks like he's been slapped before saying, "what the hell are you talking about Darcy? Are you seriously telling me to go out and date some dame who reminds me of her Aunt?"

      "You both watch each other. It's become more obvious since she and Steve went tgeir separate ways."

      He slowly drags a hand down his face and huffs out a sigh. When he looks at her his eyes are full of an intensity that she had never bore witness to before. He walks over and picks her up. Sitiing back down on the couch with her in his lap makes her fidget.

      "Doll, look at me," he gently commands. When she looks up she notices something that wasn't there before. "I love you Darcy. I'm not leaving you. Sharon is another connection to my past, part of me misses it, but I wouldn't give us up to have it back. I would happily live through all the shit that I've lived through again; as long as I knew that you were here waiting for me. Am I clear?"

      "Perfectly," she sighs into his lips.

      After sitting together for an hour he asks, "so, when are we going to tell the others?"

      "At dinner tonight?"

      He nods and kisses her again. 

      

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

      Nearly six months, it had been nearly six months since they had that conversation. She still watched them watching each other and her heart broke a little more each time. She realized the Steve finally saw it as well and the looks he would shoot at them when he noticed could melt Antarctica. 

      The day he started to give her the sad puppy eyes she just held her head high and walked away. She had a destination in mind, her Dad's workshop. The man had a lot of secrets and she was his biggest one. It such a big secret that he didn't even know about it.

     When she entered his space, he looked up, slightly confused. "What brings you here, little bit?" He asks.

      "Ever have a moment when you realize how messed up your life is, because Captain oblivious has noticed and gives you the kicked puppy look?"

      He stares at her slightly lost and makes a motion for her to continue.

      "When I found out I was pregnant, I gave Bucky an out. I'm not who he wants to be with and peanut and I are his obligation. I mean, yeah, he loves me, but he's not in love with me."

      "Darcy you have to be wrong. Who would stay in a relationship with someone for a child now a days?"

      "A man who fought in World War two? A man who was born in the early 1900's? Take your pick, but it would lead you back to the same answer."

      "Why would you think that? I mean I'm distracted by things, but I've seen you two together. He doesn't look like someone who's in love with someone else."

      "JARVIS, please display files JBBASC along with JBBDAL. I want you to look at these and tell me what you see."

      She could hear him suck in a deep breath after a few minutes. He must be at the one of the kiss she and Steve had witnessed nearly an hour ago.

      "I see what you mean," he paused, "Do you want me to ask them to move out of the building?"

      Shaking her head she replied, "no,  but are there any open suites that I can move into and have room for me and the munchkin? I think it's best if we separate, but I want him to be involved in the baby's life. I don't want my little one to grow up without knowing his father. It's how I grew up and it's not fair to either one of them."

      "You know Lewis, if I had a kid, I would want them to turn out just like you. Oh, and yes, I have an open suite on my floor that you can have. I'll help you move in there in a few minutes."

      "Thank you, Tony."

      She made her way back to their apartment to begin gathering her belongings. As she worked, she furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hadn't even inquired as to Bucky's whereabouts. She would talk to him after her things were moved. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was leaving, because he would convince her to stay again.

      It wasn't long before Tony, Steve, and Happy all showed up at her door to help. There wasn't a single moment that they left her alone in case he came back before she was ready. It didn't take long for them to have her few possessions moved out, and as the last items were taken out Bucky came in.

      "Hey Doll, what's going on?"

      "Sit down Bucky, we need to talk."

      "That doesn't sound good. What's wrong Darcy? Is it the baby?" He asked worriedly.

      "There's no other way to put this, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm moving out. You'll still be part of our sons life, but we don't work together. This is better for all of us."

      "You're taking my son away from me?"

      "Not at all. We can both still be parent to him, it's just that we shouldn't be together. We'll make all decisions together, he'll stay with you part of the time and me the rest."

      "Why are you splitting up our family before we even have a chance to begin?"

      "JARVIS, pull up the footage from warlier. The moment that Cap and I witnessed. 

      "Now, Bucky, remember you're the one that never gave us a chance," she whispered as he realized that it was a picture of him and Sharon Carter.

      Steve walked in as she left and she heard a fist hitting flesh. She made her way to her new place and found Tony holding a picture of her mom. She sighed, because she knew that the questions would start.

      "Darcy, why do you have a picture of Angie Lewis?"

      "That was my mom."

      He took in a sharp breath before asking, "Was?"

      "She passed away when I was twelve."

       "How?"

       "Cancer. I went into foster care and have been on my own since I turned eighteen."

      "What about your Dad? Why didn't he take you?"

      "He never knew about me, and even if he did he was in no place to care for me."

      "Do you know who he is?" She nodded in reply.

      "Why haven't you told him then?"

      "Because, Tony, it's a little late for that. I know him and he has stated on a number of occasions that he doesn't want children and how glad he is that he doesn't have to worry about his enemies going after them."

      "Darcy, am I your Dad?"

      "Yes."

      "I...I...I have to go I have a thing." He puts the picture down before scrambling out of the apartment.

      She hung her head and angrily huffed out, "I'm batting a thousand today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an ongoing story. I think I have fixed the problem that caused it to be marked complete. The rest of the team will slowly making their appearance as this moves along.

      She sat on the sofa wondering how her life had gotten to this point. Why did she let Bucky stay as long as he did, and why didn't she tell Tony sooner. Self preservation was the only answer she could come up with. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to lose her home. The thought of either one scared her and now it felt like she was looking down the barrel of a smoking gun.

      She heard a slight knock at her door and called out for whoever it was to come in. She might not be the best company right now, but she needed company herself. When she looked up she found Steve, Sam, and Natasha standing in front of her. She wondered when they were going to show up.

      "Darcy," Steve started, "are you okay? Is there anything we can do?"

      She sighed and her shoulders sagged a bit more before answering, "Steve, he needs you right now. I'll be alright. Sam I think you may be of better use to Tony right now, I just dropped a bombshell of news on his head and he needs to talk before he does something stupid.

      "Nat," she said looking at the woman in question, "would you stay with me. I think it may be best if I just had another woman to talk too."

      Natasha nodded and shoo'd the guys off. She sat down and put her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her in for a hug.

      "Do you want me to kill him?" Nat asked seriously. 

      "No. I told him months ago that if he wanted to date her it was fine. I just wish he hadn't done it the way he did. He thought that I would keep the baby away from him if he and I split up."

      "He's an idiot. Can I at least punch Carter for you or send her to a third world country in a box with only the clothes on her back?"

      "A little extra punch during sparing is okay, but no third world country," she said with a giggle.

      Natasha nodded and continued to just sit with her before speaking up again, "what about your family? Is there anyone you can go visit for a few days just to get out of here?"

      "The only family I have left is here in the tower and I don't think that particular family member wants anything to do with me now."

      "Bucky isn't who I meant Darcy."

       "He's not who I'm talking about either. Listen I know you're good at keeping things quiet, so what I'm about to tell you stays between us," she waited for Natasha's ascent before continuing. "Tony is my biological father and on top of everything else I dropped that bomb on him tonight."

      "I already knew about that," Natasha informed her.

      "How?" Darcy demanded.

      "It was in your SHIELD file, I wiped it before I purged them. He didn't need to have that sprung on him right then."

      Darcy just looked at Natasha gratefully. They sat like that for nearly an hour before Steve and Sam both returned. They both looked shell shocked by whatever they learned.

      Steve walked over and hauled her into his arms, whispering I'm sorries into her hair. Sam just stood there as awkward as can be. After a few minutes Steve sat down with Darcy in his lap.

      "Whatever you need, Darcy, I'm here for both of you. He doesn't want to lose anything with his son. He's afraid that you'll keep him away from him."

      "I've told him I won't. He knows me better than that, or at least I thought he did."

      Natasha spoke up again, "I have to get going. I have a sparing sesson with Agent Carter in ten." Nat winked at Darcy as she walked out of her apartment.

      "That's not frightening at all,"Sam said wryly.

      "Let's go out for dinner, "Steve suggested. "We all need to eat and it'll be good to get out of here."

      Darcy was getting ready to answer when JARVIS spoke up. "Darcy, sir would like to invite to dinner with him and Ms. Potts. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson are invited as well."

      "Well gentlemen, it looks like we're having dinner with Tony and Pepper tonight. Why don't we go out another night."

      The guys agreed and left Darcy to get ready. None of them realized the storm that was brewing.

      They all arrived in the dinning room and were surprised to find Bucky, Sharon, Clint, Thor, and Jane there as well. Darcy ignored Bucky and Sharon, who had a rapidly swelling black eye, and sat next to Jane who hugged her tightly and informed her that she had missed her so much while she was off world.

      Tony and Pepper walked in a few minutes later. Tony walked right over to Darcy, smiled and pulled her up for a hug.

      "I told you earlier that if I ever had a daughter I would want her to be just like you. What I have is even better than that, you are my daughter," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

      The surprise on most of the groups faces was almost laughable, almost. That was until Tony turned on Bucky and Sharon.

      "I forgave you for what happened to my parents; you weren't yourself. I can not forgive you or Sharon for what either of you did to my daughter. 

      "Bucky, the only reason I am even still allowing you to live here is because you are part of the team and the father of my Grandson. If I ever see Sharon again it will be too soon. I did not extend an invite to her and she needs to leave now."

        "She's here with ne," Bucky growled out.

      "She wasn't invited and if she wants to continue to live here, she needs to stay out of mine and my daughters sight. She knew you were involved with someone else. She knew that Darcy was pregnant, and if you watch the video of when you two kissed, or any of the other videos you'll notice that she knew Darcy was in the room each time. She manipulated you to this point. She doesn't really want you, she was just using you to hurt Darcy."

      "I never did that," Sharon exclaimed. 

      "You would often talk about Darcy and not in a good light. Your jealously was easy to see," Steve said harshly. "Now you've broken up a family. If Tony won't do it, I am. Pack your shit and get the hell out of this tower."

      "She goes, I go," Bucky growled out.

      "Your willing to leave complete access to your child for a dame who doesn't really care for you?" Steve asked.

      "What good would I even be around a kid, his mother doesn't even want me. At least Sharon does!" He yelled.

      Darcy left the dinning room in tears with Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Clint following her. They quickly made their way to Darcy's apartment. Pepper held her as she cried.

      "I...I...I never said..that I didn't want him. I love him, he just fell out of love with me."

      The women and Clint sat quietly as they listened to the story fall from her lips.

 


	4. Chapter 4

      She cried herself to sleep in Pepper's arms. They all watched as Clint gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. They watched as Clint slowly shut the door behind him as he came back into the room. They let out a collective sigh; knowing that they had a long road ahead of them.

      "How are you holding up, Pepper?" Clint asked.

      "I'm strangely alright with Tony having a daughter coming forward. I think if it had been anyone other than Darcy I wouldn't have been. I would have thrown legal onto to it so fast that heads would spin," she replied with force.

      "I can see that happening. Why not with Darcy though?" Natasha asked.

      "Tony remembers her Mom. It was the only other real relationship he had. He loved her and he would have only been twenty one when Darcy was born, and he was in a very dark place. When Angie left it was because his drinking had started to get out of hand. He went down a very dark path for a very long time after that."

      Jane nodded and said, "Darcy is something special herself."

      "That she is dear Jane, that she is," replied Pepper.

      Thor showed up at Darcy's door looking for his lightning sister. He was kept quiet for once, speaking softly to Jane as he tried to find out what he could do to help the dear heart who welcomed him into her life and stuck up for him even after he scared her.

      It was nearing 10pm when Darcy made her sleepy appearance from her room, rushing to the bathroom.  She came out to the living room and they were chuckling at her Ursain Bolt impression while heavily pregnant .

      "What's got you all giggling like a bunch of school girls?" She asked.

      "Nothing Darce. How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

      "Like a beached whale that's trying to get back to sea."

      They all laughed at her description. Thor spoke up saying, "Lady Darcy! I am pleased to see you awake. I wanted to extend an invitation from the All-father to visit Asgard."

      "Dude, as much as I would enjoy that, I don't think that right now would be a good time. After I have the baby, maybe we can both go."

      "That's what he meant. He would like to extend a blessing upon the babe when he is born."

      "Thank you, big bro. I'm sure we would both like that."

      "What about the Sergeant? Will he come along?"

      She closed her eyes and answered, "It's up to him. He is more than welcome as it has to do with our son. I will not be getting back together with him in a romantic way. We can be friends dor the sake of our child, but nothing more. My heart can't take it anymore."

      "You're very wise, Darcy Lewis," Thor told her.

       She grinned up at him as she felt a tiny foot push against her belly, pressing out enough for it to been seen through her thin shirt. Pepper watched in awe at the movement. She made a move to touch the younger woman's stomach, but hesitated.

      "Pepper, go ahead. You're the closest thing my little guy will have to a grandma," Darcy urged her.

      "Grandma..." she said as she touched her bump, "I'm going to be a grandma."

      "I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean you don't have to or anything."

      "No, no that's not it at all. I just never thought I would have this opportunity, or even be a Mom," she replied with wonder. "If you wouldn't mind a second mom, I'd like to be that for you."

      "I'd like that," she whispered softly.

      She was pulled into a hug by Pepper just as Tony walked in to her apartment.

      "Hey little bit,  can we talk for a moment. I know it's late and you need your rest so I won't keep you long."

      "Sure, let me just say goodnight to everyone."

      He nodded and she went arohnd and gave hugs to everyone before they left one by one. Only the pair were left in the silence.

      "Do you want something to drink?" she asked him.

      "No, I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things and I don't want you to be upset."

      "There really isn't anything you can say to upset me any longer."

       "Well, it's not like I don't believe your Mom, but for legal reasons I need to have a paternity test done. I want to be able to name you my legal heir, you don't even have to change your last name if you don't want to. I just want to make sure that you have everything you need."

      "I understand the need for the test, but you don't need to name me your heir. I only want you to be part of our lives. I missed having a Dad as part of my life and I don't want my son to miss knowing his grandfather."

      He stared at her in shock. He had never thought that someone wouldn't want money from him. She just wanted him in their lives.

       "I'm not sure what to do with that. No one ever just wants me, beside Pepper I mean."

       "I always just wanted you to be part of my life."

      Tony sat next to her heavily. He seemed unsure and vulnerable. Darcy felt like she was lost in a floating sea of chaos. She had never seen him like this.

      "Tony, why don't we just spend some time getting to know each other. I don't need or want anything but that. Okay?"

      "You don't want a house or jewelry? Can I at least pay off your student loans? Maybe set up a trust for the baby?"

      "The student loans and something for the baby is fine, but nothing else. Thank you for asking instead of diving in headlong."

      "Yeah well," he said bashfully while rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, "I learned my lesson with a giant rabbit for Pepper."

      Darcy left out a barking laugh. It wasn't long before Tony joined in as well. Once the ice was broken they spoke for another hour until she was to tired to keep her eyes open. He kissed her forehead and helped her shuffle off to bed. He went to his apartment and held onto to Pepper until he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

      


	5. Chapter 5

      The next morning she woke to the smell of breafast being made in her kitchen. She was surprised to find Steve in her kitchen cooking. He looked up as she walked in and gave her a gentle smile. He made a motion for her to sit at the breakfast bar and placed a plate of french toast and a glass of apple juice in front of her.

      "What brings you to my humble abode this morning?" She asked him.

      He let out a small chuckle before answering, "I have a couple of reasons. The very first one being that I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast. Once you're sone eating we'll discuss the other reason I'm here."

      She smiled and tucked into her meal. Her stomach was doing flip flops worrying about what else he wanted to talk about. It didn't matter what he said, she wouldn't go back to Bucky. They would have to work together for their child's sake, but nothing else. Her heart couldn't take it again.

      It wasn't long before he sat next to her and ate nearly triple what she had in front of her. They split a fuit salad between them and he poured her a glass of milk before sitting back down with his cup of black coffee.

      "So, what else did you want to discuss with me?" She queried.

      "Bucky would like to talk to you at some point today."

      "He sent you insted of coming himself?"

      "He was worried that you wouldn't be willing to talk with him after last night. He has calmed down and wants to talk about the baby and how much you'd be willing to allow him in his life."

      "I has already said this, but I will repeat it until it gets through his thick skull. 

      "I will not keep him away from our son. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Just because he and I don't work together as a couple doesn't mean that he won't be a good father to peanut. My only request is that Sharon is not around him. I don't need someone talking bad about me to my child."

      "I understand, Darcy. There is one other thing that I want to talk to you about."

      "Talk away, Captain."

      "I feel like I should I apologize for bringing Sharon here. Honestly, she and I should never have gotten involved with wach other. If I hadn't brought her here, you and Buck would still be together. You're family would be whole."

      "Hold on to your spangly pants for just a second, man with a plan. You can not blame yourself for this. The blame lays solely with Bucky Barnes and Sharon Carter. Strike that, I'm partially to blame too. I should have put my foot firmly down six months ago and moved on when I told him about the baby."

      "But...but..."

      "No buts here Captain, unless you count your cute little tush."

       She laughed as the blush rose up his neck all the way to his hairline. It was just what she needed this morning before she spoke with Bucky.

      "Anyway," Steve began, "I'll let Bucky know to stop over this evening for dinner if that's okay. He would like me to be here. It's just that he doesn't feel comfortable being alone qith you right now. He doesn't want to have a flashback and do something stupid."

      "He wouldn't hurt me, but it's fine. It might be better for everyone if we have someone here until we work things out, like a visitation schedule and that type of thing."

      He nods and says, "We'll see you at seven. We'll bring dinner with us. Do you need anything else?"

      "No, I'm going shopping with the girls today. I need to set up a nursery here, so I have to purchase everything for it all over again."

      "Why didn't you bring the crib and things from the old place?" He asked softly.

      "Bucky needs a set up in his place too, he bought those for the apartment. It's my responsibility to provide those items here for our son."

      "He'll help you out in anyway he can, you know that right?"

      "I know," she told Steve as she hugged him tightly. 

      They said their goodbyes just before she had to get ready to meet with the others. It was nearly lunchtime when they left the tower, so the first stop would be food.

      The little out of the way cafe was a nice spot to sit and just relax. The women chatted about what they would be looking for and they were all slightly miffed that Darcy needed to kit out another nursery, well all except Natasha who seemed to understand why she was doing it this way.

      After all the shopping was done and deliveries sent ahead they made it back with barely twenty minutes to spare before her dinner with Steve and Bucky. It gave her just enough time to shower and change into yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

      The knock at the door was so soft that she nearly missed it. She wasn't surprised to find the guys at her door and Bucky looked down right sad. They had chinese food from her favorite restaurant with them, nearly six bags full.

      She stepped aside with a small sigh and let them past her and her burgeoning belly. They started to set things up as she gathered plates from her kitchen. Once they began to eat Darcy knew that she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

      "Bucky, you know that you'll be able to see your son whenever you want, right?" She asked.

      "Not really, Darcy. I mean you're taking him away from me before he's even born."

      "I'm not taking him away from you. I'm removing myself from a relationship that I was treated like a second fiddle in. I want you there when he's born. I want you to help with feedings, diaper changes, and I want you to be in his life. We don't have to be with each other for that to happen."

      "Parents should at least live together, Darcy! We should be married and raising a family together, Damn it!"

      "Bucky, you fell out of love with me a long time ago, and if I'm right you fell into bed with Agent Carter three months ago when you stopped touching me completely.

      "That's not the point right now though. It would be better for our son to at least have parents who are friends. He needs people to show him that despite everything we can still work together, even if you don't love me."

      "Darcy, I never said that I don't love you," Bucky said with a sigh.

      "You showed me though. Everytime you thought you were hiding your affair with Carter, everytime you refused to say those words back to me, and everytime I was told that it wasn't my business. You showed me."

      He sat there looking like a gaping fish out of water. His shoulders slumped and his head lowered. He knew she was right.

      Finally Steve spoke up, "What about support, does he need to help out financially?"

      "Only in so far as it being something he needs for the baby when he'll have him. Also, his health insurance is better so he should probably provide that for peanut.

      "Tony is setting up a college fund for him and paying off my student loans, so I can afford anything he may need when he is in my care. If that changes or something comes up we'll talk about it like adults. That goes both ways. Bucky, I need to know what you want."

      "I want you to come home. I want us to be a family, but I fucked up and now I have to pay the price."

      "You're not the only one who is paying for that Buck. I am too and so is our son."

      Bucky rubbed his flesh hands down his tired face before asking, "Can I still come to the doctors appointments and be there for the delivery? Can I still help name him? Is the plan to have him baptized Catholic still in place?"

      "Yes to all of those. Like I said, just because we're no longer together doesn't mean I would keep our son away from you. We'll have some bumps along the way, but this is for the best. My only request is that if you continue to see Carter is that she is not allowed around him ever. I've heard the crap she's said about me and I don't want her vile filth around him."

      "We...ahh...we, ah, won't be seeing each other again. I'm not sure what she was attempting, but when I refused to moved out when she was forced to she said some things. I decided that it would be better to stay away from here completely after that."

      "I'm sorry that happened to you. I think we'll work better as friends, Bucky. I want you to meet someone and get that happily ever after you deserve. Who knows, maybe someday I find it for myself."

      Steve had a slight gin on his face and his eyes went soft at that statement. Bucky noticed it and wasn't a bit surprised to realize that the Punk had fallen for the mother of his child. He probably had been in love with her for a long time.

      

      


	6. Chapter 6

      After the guys left, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. She felt as though she fought a thousand battles in just the last few hours. Now that she was alone in her apartment she found that she missed the presence of another person. She missed what she once had with Bucky. She missed having someone to laugh with, to touch, and seek comfort in. 

      This was the first time she had been completely alone in the last twenty four hours. She sat down on her bed and began to softly cry. She knew she needed to mourn what could have been. She was determined to not make the same mistakes as her own mother and keep her child from it's father. Her own life was good until the day her mom had passed and she began the endless shuffling between foster homes. Her son would know his dad and always know he was loved everyday of his life.

      She curled up and quietly cried until she fell asleep. In the morning she felt like she had sandpaper in her eyes and didn't want to get up, but she had to move on with her everyday life. It was a work day and she intended to put one foot in front of the other and make it happen.

      She finally lumbered her way down to her office, she was the liaison for the Avengers and the different governments around the world now. It wasn't safe for her to work in the labs and this way she could actually use her degree. When she entered her office she found that she had a very unwelcomed visitor waiting in her.

      "Agent Carter," she spoke with a slight growl in her voice. "Is there something you need from me?"

      "I want you to leave and never come back. I want you and your child to never have exsisted," the blonde woman said with malice.

      "Why? I never did anything to you."

      "You exsist, that's why. Steve was supposed to be mine, but he could only ever sing your praises. I saw Bucky and how he looked at me. I stepped in, as you obviously weren't doing what he needed. Did you know that he told me he loves me? Did you know that we were planning on leaving with the baby once you had him? It was all part of my plan.

      "You made Steve leave me, because I wasn't you. You just couldn't be a good little girl and stick it out with Bucky could you? I would have been paid a large sum for delivering the winter soldier and his progeny. For now, I'll be happy to just take the child."

      Sharon pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, "you will come with me willingly, or I will take care of you now."

      Darcy swallowed roughly, nodded her head, and raised her hands to show her compliance.

      "Agent Carter, I will comply. You don't need to use a weapon," Darcy said. She knew those key words would be picked up and activate JARVIS in her office. 

      They barely made it to the elevators before she heard a soft thud behind her. She looked back and found Natasha, Clint, and Tony standing over an unconscious Sharon Carter. Steve was running around the corner with Bucky close to his heels.

      Steve gathered her up in his arms and carried her the enture way to her apartment. She watched Bucky over Steve's shoulder. He had Carter in restraints while Natasha was on the phone. Darcy didn't even want to know what would be happening to the woman now, especially as she heard Tony bellowing his rage from behind a, presumably, locked door.

      They found Pepper in Darcy's place waiting for them. The worry was written all over the older woman's face.

      "I'm okay, Pepper," Darcy informed Pepper.

      "I just needed to see that for myself," she replied softly.

      Over the next hour as they waited for everyone there was a discussion about her working. Pepper gave her the rest of the week off and modified hours. There was only six weeks left until the baby was due, and the stress she was currently under could cause harm to them both.

      Tony finally managed to get upstairs with Bucky while the others sorted out what they needed to with SHIELD. Coulson and his team would be on site to take Carter into custody, it was only a matter of gathering the evidence that Sharon had mentioned. The growing consensus was that the woman was either Hydra or some other group trying to get their hands on an enhanced person.

      Tony walked over to the chair Darcy was reclining in, picked her up, and sat with her on his lap.

     "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I should have been with you. I just found you and I can't lose you. I'm sorry."

      "Tony, it's not your fault. That woman is a nut job," she told him. "Peanut and I are fine. You have nothing to apologize to me for, I promise." 

      Bucky and Steve were soon squating in front of them as well.

      "She's right," Steve began, "if it's anyone's fault, it would be mine for even bringing her into the building."

      "Shut up, Punk. I shouldn't have fallen astray. I had everything and I lost it. I screwed up and it nearly cost Darcy and Grant's life."

      They all looked at Bucky stunned. They had planned on waiting to tell everyone the baby's name until he was born. Darcy understood that this was a complicated situation, so she wasn't going to be mad about it.

      "You're naming him Grant?" Tony asked as Steve looked stunned.

      "Grant Anthony Barnes," she said softly. "After two of the best people we know. One who knows the meaning of 'till the end of the line, and the other who gave forgiveness when it was sorely needed."

      Tony hugged her a little tighter, while Steve fell on his ass in awe of the news they were just given. Pepper had tears flowing down her cheeks unchecked. Thor came in and was immediately worried that something happened to the babe Darcy carried. They all informed him that wasn't the case at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were some questions about Bucky and what Sharon said about taking the baby. This chapter should answer the questions.

      Phil Coulson knocked on Darcy Lewis's apartment door. He was not looking forward to what he needed to do. They already had Sharon in a containment room, now they needed Bucky. He was going to ask Natasha to do the interrogations. He needed to know exactly what was going on and where to go with this situation.

      He only quirked an eyebrow when Bucky answered the door with Natasha and Tony right behind him. Without a single word he jerked his head and all three followed. He knew that he wouldn't get away from Tony coming along. 

      "Tony, can you get Bruce and have him bring the scopolamine? It may be helpful with Cater," Phil stated as he addressed Tony.

      Phil watched as Tony left the small group to get on the other elevator and make his way to the labs. As the door closed on them he pressed the button that would take them to the containment floor. 

      "Bucky, I know you don't want to hear this, but until we know exactly what is going on we need to put you in custody. After viewing the recordings,  Carter made some statements pertaining to you. I don't want to believe that they are correct, but until we find out otherwise you need to be isolated from Darcy."

      Bucky looked as though someone had punched him in the gut. He had no idea what was going on, but he would agree if it meant this would be over quickly. He nodded and followed Coulson into the room where he would be on lock down. Natasha stayed with him. Natasha looked at him with a slight look of disgust.

      It was a short time later when the two way mirror became see through and he could see Carter in the other room with Bruce, Tony, and Phil. He watched as Bruce injected Sharon with something clear. He could only assume that it was what Phil had asked Tony to have Bruce bring.

      It was ten minutes later when he saw Phil give a hand signal and Natasha left only to enter the other room. The rest left and joined him.

      Phil looked at him and began to speak, "I want to believe that you are innocent, but we need to ask you a few questions.

      "Were you planning on absconding with your son upon his birth?"

      "What?! No!" Bucky nearly shouted. "Why would you think that? Darcy is his mother and he needs her. I would never do that!"

      "According to Carter the two of you were planning to take the baby and run."

      Bucky sat there in shock. The woman that he had betrayed Darcy with wasn't who he thought she was. He couldn't figure out why she would say that. He looked over at the glass and watched Natasha question Sharon. It was then that someone turned the sound on.

      "What were you planning to do with the infant?" Natasha asked Sharon.

      "That is none of your concern Agent Romanoff."

      "How was Bucky involved?"

      "Again, none of your concern."

      He watched as Natasha's eyes narriwed and she became very quiet asking, "What were your plans? Who are you working for?"

      Sharon seemed to begin to struggle with trying to answer when she finally replied, "that baby is worth more than you'll ever know. Ross wants him. The only way to do that would be to eliminate Darcy and convince Bucky Barnes to follow me for their safety."

      "Was Bucky aware of the plans?"

      "No."

      The sound was shut off and the glass became mirrored once again. Bucky was breathing heavy and Bruce was looking slightly green. Tony stormed out of the room and Coulson cut Bucky loose. They all ran up up the stairs to Darcy's apartment.  They all needed to make sure she was alright.

      Tony barreled through the door and pulled his daughter into his arms. He was sobbing and Buvky could barely make out the words that he was saying.

      "I just found you...I won't let them take you away from me. You and peanut will be safe."

      Darcy seemed to be in shock. She didn't know what was going on. She just held on tight to him and looked at Bucky with questions in her eyes. It was only a few minutes later when thay sat down and explained it all to her.


	8. Chapter 8

      It was nearly four weeks later that she found herself sitting with Steve at a restaurant. He had quickly become her biggest supporter. Thing had been rough for the first two weeks after Carter was arrested. Bucky had gone into hiding out in his apartment; only coming out when he absolutely had too.

      Tony had become slightly over protective and it was driving her up a wall. He was still in panic mode and wouldn't stop apologizing. The paternity test for the two of them had come back earlier today and it was exactly what both of them expected. She was his daughter. It sent him into another round of guilt infested purchasing. They met up with his lawyers and despite what she had said, he set her up as his legal heir. The surprising part was that Pepper had done so as well.

      When Steve invited her out for dinner she happily accepted. She needed to get out from the walls of the building. She had another busy day on tap tomorrow, including a doctors appointment and two meetings. She took a sip of her water and looked up at Steve. She was taken back by the look in his eye.

      "What's going on in the brain of yours, Rogers?" She asked.

      "Did you know that before I went through project rebirth I had a large number of tests?" He queried softly.

      "I figured it would have to have been maditory. I mean they would want pre and post serum results."

      "Well, pre serum testing showed that I would never have had the chance to be a father. I was upset. It was something that had hoped for as a young man. I mean even though the chances of even getting a dame to marry me were next to none.

      "Most women during that time wouldn't look twice at me. Peggy was the only one who didn't give a damn about what I looked like. Although, the pity in her eyes made me over think things.

      "After the serum, she looked at me differently. I wasn't sure if it was because the outside now matched the scrapper on the inside or if she saw the physical side more. I had fallen hard for her, but tried to stay away because of the children issue. I was shocked when the post serum testing showed that I could now have a family.

      "When I went into that ice, I thought I had lost all hope of ever having any of that. Now, here I am sitting with what has to be the most beautiful, intelligent, and brave woman I have ever met. She sees me for who I am, not what I am.

      "I know it's too soon and you have things you and Bucky need to work out concerning Grant, but once things are settled would you consider going on a date with me?"

      She looked at him unsure of what to say to him. Steve was a good man, but she wasn't good enough for him. She had been involved with his best friend for crying out loud. She sat there gaping like a fish out of water when he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

      "We can take things very slow and I will happily wait for you to be ready," he said softly.

      "Let's just take things one day at a time, Steve. We'll see how you feel after I have Grant. Okay?"

      He kissed her hand again and agreed before going back to eating his meal. They finished up and he paid the bill. Happy was waiting for them with the car at the curb. Once they were safely inside she had a question for him but wasn't sure how to ask.

      "Steve?"

      "Yeah, Darce?"

       "Why me?"

      "Why you? I have the feeling that if we had met before the war, you would have seen me as you see me now. You really don't seem to worry about the packaging, just what's inside it. You're a good woman Darcy Lewis."

      "What about the fact that I am having a child out of wedlock with your best friend?"

      He turned side ways enough to look at her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and said, "it wouldn't have mattered to me then, and it doesn't matter to me now. Did you know that my Ma was a single parent?"

      "Of course, it's in the history books."

      "But, do they tell you that she and my Pa weren't married? There wasn't time before he shipped out."

      "I thought they were."

      "No, but they loved each other and that was enough. My grandparents helped her change her last name to Rogers and she wore a plain wedding band and the engagement ring my Pa had given her before he left. She didn't want me to have the stigma of being a war bastard. So, you'll find that I'll be one of the last people to ever be upset by something like that.

      "Bucky was a bit upset that you wouldn't marry him because of the baby, but Natasha set him straight on that subject. He still doesn't know about my parents. I think you're the only person alive in this century, besides me, that knows."

       "Thank you," she said softly and kissed his cheek.

      When they got back to her apartment they found Bucky waiting for them at her door. He was holding a set of Avengers teddy bears and had a sheepish look on his face.

      Darcy sighed and asked, "what did you do, Buck?" She opened the door and the filed in before he could answer.

      "Well, I bought two sets of these bears so that peanut could have a set here and at my place."

      "Okay, that fine. I want to know what the look you gave us was all about," she said in her no nonsense kind of way.

      "No reason. I was just glad to see you both. Our appointment is at nine tomorrow morning right?"

      "It is. We're going to watch a movie befor I go to bed. Want to join us?"

      "Sure, Doll."

      She was heading to the bathroom rubbing her lower nack as they got drinks and popcorn for the three of them. Her back had been achy all day and she just wanted to climb into her sweats and get comfortable on her couch.  Apparently her son had other things in mind, because when she was about half way to the bathroom she felt a slight pop and her legs were soaking wet.

      "Son of a bitch!" She cursed and a contraction gripped her abdomen.

      They guys were quickly at her side rapid firing questions at her. As soon as the contraction let up she rold Bucky to call down to medical while she changed. Steve was already on the phone with Tony and Pepper.

      After that it felt like a blur getting down to medical and settled in to the room they had ready for her. It seemed that they would be meeting Grant soon.

  

 

      


	9. Chapter 9

      She was hurting, but ecstatic watching Bucky hold their newborn son. It was a moment in her life that she would never forget. She had never witnessed him look so content or happy before. She was glad that she had a part in making him that way, even with them no longer being together. 

      As she watched them, she knew that the decision to walk away was the best thing for everyone. The only thing that would make this better for her was if her Father came in to meet his grandson. She let out a heavy sigh which caused Bucky to look up at her.

      "Are you alright there, Doll?" He asked.

      "I will be," she replied gently.

      "You can tell me what's going on. Does it have to do with Steve's feeling for you?"

      "No, that's actually not it at all. I just hoped that Tony would have come. I guess that I was wrong."

      Bucky walked over and placed Grant in her arms before saying, "Steve will be in in a minute. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. I'll be back in ten."

      "Don't bother Tony. He'll come when he's ready. He's still trying to adjust having a kid, much less a grandson."

      "I'm only getting some coffee, Doll. I'm starting to feel a bit run down it's been a very long day."

      She nooded at him and watched as he strode out the door.  She moved a fussy Grant and fixed her gown so she could nurse him. As he latched on Steve walk in and slightly flushed at the sight of them.

      "I can come back,"he said quietly.

      "It's okay. Stay and keep me company. Bucky just went for sime coffee."

      He acquiesced and took a seat at the chair next to the bed before asking, "How are you feeling?"

      "Like I pushed a watermelon out of a space that is way too small for that," she sai with a chuckle. "Also, I currently feel as though I am a human dairy."

      Steve let out a laugh, that she had hoped for; it relieved some of the tension that was hanging in the room. She could tell that he was nervous, but wasn't sure if it was because if the baby in her arms or something else.

      "Is there anything I can get for you?"

      "No, Steve, I'm good. Although, you could bring dinner for you and I later. I wouldn't mind the company."

      "I can do that, but are you sure? Don't you want to spend time with Bucky?"

      "He has an appointment with his therapist, he definitely needs it today. Also, other than raising our son and friendship there is nothing else there," she informed him.

      She saw the moment that he absorbed it and the grin slowly make it's way across his face. He reached out and rubbed his hand gently over Grant's head.

      "He's beautiful. I think that he was born on today of all days makes it an even more special occasion," Steve said as Bucky walked back into the room.

      "Hey Punk, let me tell her about what today is," Bucky said to Steve.

      Steve tilted his head at that and gave him a pointed look.

      "Yeah Punk, you can stay while I tell her," he took a deep breath as he spoke. "Darcy, today would have been my sister Rebecca's birthday and now I have another reason to be able to celebrate today again."

      "Oh, Bucky!" She gave a little cry. "He is definitely a gift for all of us."

      Tony walked in and saw the tears rolling down his daughters cheeks and immediately went on alert.

       "What did you do,"he demanded. 

       "No Tony, these are happy tears. This is a good thing," Darcy told him.

      Tony sagged in relief and saw that the baby was finished nursing. He gently picked him up and took him over to the his bassinet and changed his diaper after burping him. They all looked at him in shock.

      "What?" He asked amused.

      Darcy was the first to break through the shock and ask, "when the hell did you learn to do that?!"

      He answered with a chuckle, "when we found out that you were pregnant, Pepperand I took some classes. Now, I'm extra glad I did. I can help with my grandson.

      "We're going to have fun together, aren't we peanut? Yes we are." He cooed to the baby.

      Pepper came in with a giggle when she saw the look on the super soldiers faces. She knew exactly why they were looking shell shocked. The surprise was worth seeing. The classes that Tony convinced her to take with him was a choice that hadn't surprised her one bit.

      Pepper walked over and hugged Darcy before taking the baby from Tony so he could go and hug Darcy. It also gave her the opportunity to inhale that newborn scent. She knew that the others would be in to visit soon and that Darcy had to be exhausted. So Pepper gently prodded Tony out of the room. Bucky left for his appointment not long after them.

      "What do you want for dinner, sweetheart?" Steve asked.

      "Something light, maybe soup and a sandwich?"

      "Sounds good, I'll go to the deli downstairs. I'll be back soon."

      When he left she got up and gingerly made her way over to her son. She marvelled over how much he looked like Bucky and Tony. He was her miracle. Her proof that she was in this world; her proof that love was real.

  


End file.
